the_chroma_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Echlora of Bizret
Personality The name “Seryll” rang a very small bell. Vague memories of ice chilled her. Echlora wrapped the felt shawl tighter around her. “Silver-Thief Night-Rain? The redblood?” Echlora thrives on mental sparring. She and Seryll Numarya get along beautifully, due to the latter ren also sporting an effortless wit, broad knowledge, and ability to connect seemingly unrelated points. Interestingly, Echlora is almost always honest, yet will go so far as to argue for something she doesn't actually believe in simply because she likes to see truths from other perspectives. She enjoys being the underdog because it gives her a challenge. She also likes questioning systems or ideas and reworking them into something new. In contrast, mechanizing these reworkings is a miserable job for her. She loves to brainstorm but hates to implement and maintain them. Her love for debates isn't always a blessing. In fact, she's had more than a few incidents where her argumentativeness and strong sense of justice has become an issue. She won't mince words and cares very little about sensitivity or compassion. Many of her bridges are now ash, even though her nature does not stem from malicious intents. It's frustrating to her when others take offense, since she treats others the exact way she wants to be treated--no coddling and no talking around issues. Follow-through is not a strong suit of hers. If she is in charge, expect her to sit in her boss chair and let other ren do the hard work. This isn't to say that she's lazy, because she isn't--physical labour just isn't her thing. Quick thinking is a trait she absorbed during her time being tamed by and taming her whiptail Eebe--her mind is more flexible than rubber and she can switch ideas effortlessly. Brainstorming is very enjoyable to her. Like Seryll, she will often come up with multiple paths up the mountain rather than relying on perfect execution, like Unara Mitishna. Her charisma isn’t so much in her looks or sociability, but rather her confidence, charm, and energy. Social Interactions What is it with this idiot? Why is he still standing here? While not currently looking for her cadaghe, she still fantasizes about finding that ren. In all of her open-mindedness, she is likely to muck up a social situation with unapologetic honesty. Loyalty and support are but marks on paper to her, and emotional discussions are tiresome. If she’s wrong, she wants to be told, but she doesn’t want to be told she’s right simply to end the conversation. She hardly ever takes things personally, which is a surprise to Rilo Bendrasiif. Discussion of things such as the Rendraalsi Treaty are fun for her. She’s very good at communicating with others in normal conversation as well--not everything is necessary to argue about. Echlora knows when to turn it off. Due to her suppressed emotions, those needing support find themselves with a lot of advice. Echlora simply isn’t good at it, and it in fact makes her uneasy. She will listen and do the absolute best she can to calm the other person, though it is difficult for her. Despite her relatively low societal status she expects her ideas to be heard and taken to heart by those above her. Though not always in her best interest, she enjoys challenging those above her and dislikes restrictions. Criticism is a-okay by her as long as it is founded in logic. Nothing makes her crazier than creating a plan and having ren complain about that plan right after implementation because others didn’t feel like arguing against it. None of this is to say that she is always serious or demanding; she has a great sense of humor and wordplay which is the main way she unwinds. Her Whiptail She stuck her tongue out at Eebe, then puffed her cheeks out. They both snorted as her seriousness faltered. Eebe is her emotional counterpart. Eebe is almost her exact opposite--surprisingly, this is her strongest relationship despite the two being so different (Which may also be a cause for how long it took them to tame each other). Physical Information 6’00", 159 lbs Whiteblood Saaren Native Mint green hair, brown eyes, Habhaan marks diagonally across face and dotted under left eye Heterosexual Female 22.5 Cycles Old Head Tamer, Witch Stats Dexterity: 15 (Skilled) Constitution: 12 (Average) Strength: 14 (Above Average) Charisma: 12 (Average) Weapons Skill: 12 (Average) Initiative: 14 (Average) Fortitude: 12 (Average) Magick: 14 (Skilled) Intelligence: 18 (Unusual Skill) Wisdom: 18 (Unusually High) TOTAL ABILITY SCORE: 14 (Lower-End Skilled Ren) Category:Echlora Category:Seryll Category:Rilo Category:Unara Category:Marwolaef Category:Main Character Category:Witch Category:Tamer Category:Head Tamer Category:Whiteblood Category:Clan Aalsif Category:Hetaba Category:Whiptail Category:Magick Category:Witchcraft